He's Changed
by YoursTrulyMegan
Summary: Months after the eternal winter was lifted and summer returned, Hans comes back to Arendelle after being kicked out of The Southern Isles. Elsa finds herself slowly falling in love with him after she figures out that he's changed and is no longer the monster they believed him to be. How will Anna handle the fact that her sister and Hans are falling in love? Will Elsa stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa waved goodbye to Anna and Kristoff riding off on Sven for their honeymoon. Elsa tried to convince them to ride a majestic white horse, for it seemed a bit more wedding-y, but they objected and said they'd rather take Sven for some unknown reason. Anna looked so happy with her arms wrapped around Kristoff's stomach as he told Sven to ride faster. To be honest, Elsa was a bit nervous to have Anna in the mountains for the weekend, but chose to say nothing about in fear of sparking a fight between the two of them.

"Queen Elsa, your presence is needed in the castle dungeon," said a guard. She nodded and let two guars lead her down many flights of stairs until she reached her destination. It smelled of mildew and rust, and she made a mental note to change that. It nearly made her throw up just being down there for a short period of time; no matter what the prisoners did, she didn't want them to have to breathe this stuff in.

There were usually no prisoners, for Arendelle was a peaceful place with little crime. But at the end of the hallway of cells, she peered in and gasped. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was laying on the cold metal bed, appearing to be asleep, with a long rip in his white coat. What was he doing here? Surely he must've gone back to his own kingdom by now...it's been months! Elsa stood up straighter and told the guards, "I can take it from here, thank you." As she said this, it appeared that Hans had begun to stir.

"Queen Elsa?" he asked as his eyes landed on her. She furrowed her brow angrily at him, wanting him dead for trying to kill her and her sister. He was a cruel, evil man with, as Anna would put it, a "frozen heart". "What are you doing here?" He looked exhausted like someone had taken a vacuum and sucked all of the energy and life out of him. There were heavy rings around his eyes and his expression alone looked sadder than a lost puppy. A pang knocked against Elsa's heart. Was this pity she was feeling for the horrendous man?

"I was told I was needed here. At first, I admit, I had no clue as to why. But now I understand. I am to make the decision to what happens to you," she confessed, placing her fingers on the metal bars of the door and then dragging them down. "Before I do, tell me: why are you back in Arendelle, Prince Hans? We sent you back to The Southern Isles months ago. This isn't a good time to be back here."

Hans appeared to be searching his memory for any clue why he had come back. "I did go back to The Southern Isles, but when my father heard the news of what I did, he broke out into a fit of rage. It seemed as though he wanted me dead. My father is a very firm believer of treating women with the utmost respect. He didn't want to be near me, so he sent me back here. As soon as I stepped foot off of the boat, I was sent to the castle dungeon."

Elsa opened the door and walked in. He staggered back a bit and his eyes were as wide as saucers as she stepped in front of the bed. "Hans, you have done more wrong than a person should ever do. You tried to kill my sister and I and take over Arendelle, our beloved kingdom. And now, here you are, trying to claim pity from me when in all honesty, you sure as hell don't deserve it!"

Without hesitation, Hans replied, "I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it. I'm...I'm sorry."

That stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt cold, and though it had never bothered her before, she felt freezing. Could he be forgiven for his actions? Elsa's heart sent an obvious answer: _no!_ and she didn't forgive him, but his comment eased the fiery rage that burned in her soul for him. His eyes were glassy. She looked away and took a deep breath. She'd deal with him later. She couldn't make a decision yet. Not when her head was pounding and she needed something-_anything-_to take her mind away from things. Elsa gulped and opened the door, looking over her shoulder to see his concerned face.

"I will get back to you in the morning, Hans." She then slammed the door. As she walked away, she couldn't describe the emotion that was engulfing her. It was strange. As soon as she was back into her room, she couldn't keep the memories of Hans trying to kill her out of her head. She kept seeing the glint of the sword and then hearing Anna's panicked, "No!" ring out into the air as she sacrificed herself for Elsa.

It was getting later and later by now, but Elsa didn't feel the least bit tired. She looked outside and peered at the mountains, fearing the worst for Anna. She was getting so protective over her even though she knew Anna was strong and brave, not needing a sister to look over her. Elsa sighed and reminded herself that Kristoff would never let anything hurt her. She was safe and would be home on Sunday, and until then, Elsa would have to keep herself busy. How could she? Every day since she reconciled with Anna, they'd spent every minute together planning the wedding and doing sisterly things. Of course there were times when Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf would tag along but at least she was with her.

Soon, the loneliness became overwhelming. She'd figure out what to do about it in the morning. But for now, she needed sleep. Before, she didn't seem tired whatsoever. But now it seemed like her eyelids were bricks; so heavy.

* * *

When she woke up, a sudden dread filled her. Today was the day she had to decide what she wanted to do with Hans. She would be pressured to kill him, that was for sure, but she didn't want to. And she didn't want to subject him to a life in prison either. What she really wanted was just a life of peace after so many years of loneliness and hurt. She wanted Anna to be safe, and with Hans around, that would never happen.

She wore a long, dark blue - nearly purple - slimming dress with sparkles on it. The neck was a bit low cut but not enough to show cleavage, and the sleeves came down to her wrists. The dress was long and if it was on her, you wouldn't be able to see her feet. It was beautiful. She put her hair into a classic braid. And then she went to the kitchen for a nice breakfast to take her mind of things.

"Elsa! Oh my gosh, I need to tell you about all the things I saw in the mountains!" Olaf gushed as he sat next to her.

"You went to the mountains? No wonder you weren't here," Elsa said as she scooped a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and washed it down with a gulp of orange juice. Next to her bowl of oats she saw two strips of bacon, a few sausage links, three pancakes doused with syrup, and a cinnamon roll caked with frosting. The cooks always made sure to fill Elsa and Anna up, but most of the time they couldn't finish the delightful meal!

Olaf nodded. "I snuck up there to tell Kristoff and Anna congratulations, but then I was having so much fun with them that I didn't want to leave! They let me stay for awhile but this morning I had to go home and they made Sven take me back really early. We're going to have the best day together, Elsa! I thought maybe we could go shopping and get us some new clothes because I'm naked _all the time _and then-"

"I'm sorry, Olaf. That sounds so much fun but I can't. I have some..._issues _to deal with. Maybe tomorrow before Kristoff and Anna get home."

He sighed sadly but then a smile spread on his face. "No problem! I'll figure out a way to keep myself busy."

Elsa looked up at the clock and then bit her lip nervously. She was due in the dungeon in twenty minutes. Quickly, she as much as she could and then gave the rest to Olaf, but because he didn't eat regular food, he wrapped it up and went to the docks to feed the fish scraps of sausage and pancakes. Elsa ran down to the prison, not caring if she didn't look regal, just caring that she needed to be there in three, two, one...

When she saw Hans again, her heart sunk deep into her stomach. He was slumped over in a chair and his arms were tied behind his back. His hair was a mess and the dark circles around his eyes were darker. There were two guards on either side, staring into space. Elsa sighed and furrowed her brow, trying to find the right words to use.

And right then and there, she came to decision. And she knew it was the right one.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you are free to leave the dungeon. Free to do whatever you may wish. The only limit you have is that you may never, _ever _come in contact with Anna ever again. Do you understand me?" Elsa asked as she unlocked the door and began to untie him. He looked up at her with sad eyes and for the first time, life came back into them. A small smile came upon his face. Elsa smiled back.

The guards exchanged a look, and one of them said, "Are you sure, Queen Elsa? This man tried to kill you and your sister. Surely there must be some punishment to him that you can think of." The other one grunted in agreement.

"He can no longer see Anna. That is all." She turned and thought about leaving, but then faced the guards and Hans again. "I am not a hateful person. I can't believe the things this man did. But I don't like to cause someone else pain - no matter _how much _they deserve it. Guards - you may leave. I have stuff to discuss with this man."

"Are you sure, your majesty?" the same guard asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, and that was enough for the two of them to scurry out of there like mice afraid of a house cat. After they were gone, Elsa knelt down to become level with him for he was still sitting. She saw the life slowly pouring into his pale face.

_"Oh Anna...if only there were someone who loved you," Hans drawled as he stood up and walked away from the shivering girl who once had bright ginger hair but it was now white. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and a confused look painted on her face._

Elsa turned away, unable to meet his eyes. She realized she was tearing up. "Oh Hans...why? How could you do such a thing to someone as sweet and innocent as Anna? What did she ever do?"

Hans sighed sadly and rubbed his forehead. "I-I don't know what convulsed me to do such a thing. You're right. Anna was so sweet, so innocent...and I took that all to my advantage. I can't believe what I did. I can't sleep at night remembering I nearly killed Anna...and you. It haunts me. The person I was a few months ago is not the person I am now. Believe me."

"How can I be sure?" Elsa cried as she threw herself to her feet and then bit her lip, eyes closed. She couldn't believe she was talking to her almost-killer. She heard footsteps nearing closer to her and peered over her shoulder. Hans was behind her, cautiously reaching our to touch her shoulder. She felt the ice forming at her finger tips. She was so scared; fear was creeping up her spine. But then he was touching her and she felt the ice shoot out to cover the wall with intricately designed ice. Within a second he jumped back, afraid she'd hurt him.

After a slight pause, he said back, "I know you can't trust me. I don't expect you to. And that's why I'm leaving Arendelle."

"Where will you go? Your father kicked you out of The Southern Isles."

"I don't know yet. All I know is I don't want you and Anna to have to live in fear of me, though I'd never hurt you guys ever again. You said I was free to do whatever I wanted, and what I want is to leave your family in peace," Hans explained as he nervously glanced towards the door. Elsa crossed her arms and hid her hands to avoid more ice, though later she'd do something later to fulfill the want to create ice. Maybe an ice sculpture for Kristoff and Anna to come home to.

"That's very generous, Hans." She felt a tiny bit upset that he was leaving. What was this? Why was she feeling this? She shouldn't be. He was the same _monster _that he was a few months back, even if he seemed like he'd changed a little bit. But she could feel herself wanting to shoot ice again out of frustration. She had to say something before it was too late. Elsa would regret it if she didn't do anything. "But Hans - maybe you should reconsider your decision."

_"What?"_

"I just...I don't think you should leave."

"Why? Do you...do you want me to stay?"

Elsa stumbled back and pressed her hand against the wall. Ice covered the room in a cold, light blue coat. The ground was thick with a layer of ice and Hans slipped back, hitting his head against the icy wall. Elsa cried, "No!" and leapt for him, only to slip herself and cut her arm on a sharp shard of ice sticking up off the ground. She screamed and looked as her blood splashed against the ground. Tears sprung to her eyes. But then she felt someone lift her up. _Hans._

"Elsa, are you ok?" Hans set her on the chair and tried to open the door, but it was frozen shut. He groaned in annoyance and tried to see if the bars on the window would budge but obviously, they didn't. Elsa's vision was going darker for she was losing a lot of blood and gulped hard. _Anna, _she thought as the world was slowing down and becoming black. _Where's Anna?..._

* * *

When Elsa woke up, she realized by the look of the outside that it was very early morning. Could it possibly be Sunday already? Excitement filled her as she hopped up and became confused as to why her hand was bandaged. And then it all came rushing back. It stung so badly she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. And where was Hans? Did he leave? She mentally slapped herself for not telling him to stay. Even though he wasn't forgiven yet, she needed to keep talking to him.

"Elsa!" Anna and Kristoff both chirped as they rushed through the door and gave the blonde a big hug. Elsa smiled the biggest smile she could muster. Finally, they were back! She hugged them back and noticed they both seemed happier and giddier than normal. Elsa cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, sending a quizzical look. "What?" Anna asked, giggling afterword.

"Why are you two so happy?" Elsa asked them with a light smile on her face. "Don't tell me you're preg-"

"No!" the married couple shouted in unison, laughing hysterically afterword. Kristoff shook his head and draped an arm over Anna's shoulder. "Not at all. We just had a terrific honeymoon, that's all. We ate chocolate, ice cream, played games, and, well, some other things." Anna punched him in the stomach to shut him up but it only made him laugh.

Elsa felt herself envying their happiness and love. She didn't need a man, she knew that, she could be a powerful ruler without one. But at the same time a companion wouldn't be so bad. Now that Anna and Kristoff were married they'd probably spend more time together than with Elsa, so that'd leave her alone most of the time. This scared her. Loneliness. She'd lived alone for so many years when her parents died; without a person to talk to since she locked everyone else out and the only people she ever talked to had died.

When Anna asked what Elsa did while they were gone, she hesitated. How could she tell the main target of Hans' cruelties that she was developing a friendship with him? She was certain he was the man who treated her hand, if not then he was the one who brought her back to her room to be treated, and she needed to keep in mind that he had apologized. Still...was an apology enough? She thought this over when the two of them shared their amazing trip with details.

Eventually, Elsa looked out the doorway to see a figure walk by. It was Hans! She knew it by the dark red hair, masculine build, and handsome sideburns. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and ran to the door, then turned to say, "I'll be right back. I need to go talk to someone." And then she bolted down the hallway to catch him.

"H-" she stopped herself before she could scream his name in fear of Anna hearing. Instead, she screamed, "Hey you!" and ran faster, lifting her dress up so she wouldn't trip on it. He turned and revealed that it wasn't Hans, but instead one of the guards who didn't look like him whatsoever. It must've been a trick of the eye. Why was Elsa so eager to see Hans? This wasn't her...she shouldn't fall in love with a man who cheated Anna! This was betrayal to her sister. She knew that...and yet the yearning to see him again was clawing away at Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna slowly inched her way towards her sister. Trembling, the blonde girl turned to face her concerned little sister whose greenish-blue eyes were as wide as saucers. "Elsa, what's going on? What'd we miss?" A smile tugged at Elsa's lips when Anna shrieked, "Did you meet a guy!? Oh Elsa, you did, didn't you? Tell me _all about it!"_

Elsa rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to burst out laughing. She met a guy alright, only this guy she'd known before. This guy was engaged to Anna before. This guy tried to _kill _both of them. That fact couldn't be brought up enough. "No, no I didn't, Anna. You know me. I have so much work to do for this kingdom, I don't have time for a relationship. Maybe someday, but not now. If you excuse me, I have some serious business to attend to."

Before the snow queen could steer around Anna and make her way to the study (she wasn't really going to do business, she just needed time to think), Kristoff came running out of the room; breathless. "You will never believe what I just saw outside Elsa's window!"

"What?" Anna asked as she closed in on him, linking an arm with his.

"Hans! I saw that beast walking down the street like he had a _right _to go on normally after what he did to you two. I thought he was sent back to The Southern Isles! Anna, you're obviously not safe here. We need to go back into the mountains. You too, Elsa. I have a cabin down there that we can stay in and-"

"His father kicked him out of The Southern Isles," Elsa blurted. Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks and blinked twice like the trolls did when they were thinking. She sighed, knowing they needed more information as to _why _Elsa knew that. "When he was sent back here, I was in charge of making the decision as to what to do with him. Instead of keeping him in the dungeon I set him free on _one condition: _that he can never, ever come into contact with Anna ever again. If he does, he will immediately be sent to jail. I won't let him hurt you again."

"But what about you?" Anna cried. Elsa flinched but kept a steady gaze. "He's still allowed to see you, Elsa! Why didn't you make a rule for him to stay away from all of us? That way you can be safe too!"

"Don't worry about me, Anna. I can handle myself."


	2. Chapter 2

As quick as she could, Elsa ran down the hallway and out the open gates as fast as she could. She could probably catch him by now if he hadn't already left. He probably would leave...just like he said he would. Elsa couldn't run as well as she usually could in her heels and the long dress that she didn't change out from yesterday. It would be impossible to catch him.

And then she saw him, standing at the docks with his horse by his side. As she neared closer, she could hear him talking to the animal. It sounded like he was crying, too. Then again, she thought she saw him walking down the hallway when he truly wasn't, so she could be wrong about him crying too. "Hans?" she called but he didn't seem to hear her. She sighed and walked closer, afraid that he was afraid of her.

"Elsa, why do you continue to be so kind to me?" Hans asked her as she got closer. "I'm a monster. I don't know why I did the things I did to you and A-"

"Stop, Hans. Stop apologizing. I get it. You're sorry. I realize that. But repeating the same thing over and over won't fix it. Now, I came to look for you because...because...well...to be honest, I don't know. It was just impulse, I guess. Adrenaline maybe." Elsa was transfixed on his hazel eyes and tried not to feel, once again, sorry for the man. It must've been pretty awful to be kicked out of your own kingdom by your _father. _Sadness overwhelmed Elsa as she thought of her beloved father who had helped and trained her all of those years to conceal her powers, trying to ease her fear.

He looked to the ground for a moment, and then back to her. There was sudden change in everything about him; his eyes, expression, smile. He was a different person then. Well, he was a different person when Elsa first saw him again in the dungeon. He seemed to have changed, and the way she saw him now confirmed it.

"C'mon," he said and hopped up on his horse. When he was settled, he reached for her hand. Dumbfounded, she stared at it. Was he expecting her to trust him? He shouldn't, because after all, trust had been lost the second he decided to trick Anna and remove the sword from the sheath. But he still held his hand out with a hopeful expression. Elsa sighed, placed her hand on his, and he boosted her onto the horse behind him. "Don't worry, Queen Elsa. No harm will come to you. I can't tell you where we're going yet, but I know you'll like it."

She looked down and saw the fractals of ice forming at her fingertips. _This isn't a good idea, _she thought and tried to bury her hands in her dress, still afraid of where he was taking her. She calmed down at the fact that if he tried anything, her ice would always prevent it. She could always count on her power. _He can't hurt you anymore._

Elsa remembered Anna's worry about her not making sure Hans never came in contact with Elsa anymore and felt the most bitter regret. She should've. But then again, she _needed _to be with him. She _needed _to know what was going on, and had she made sure that he wasn't allowed around Elsa anymore, she would've never figured it out.

When the horse stopped, so did her thoughts. There, in front of them, was a glistening blue lake with green grass surrounding it and the prettiest flowers growing beside the water. Elsa's mouth dropped and hung open. Even though she was the snow queen and the sight she was seeing was summer's production, she couldn't help but fall in love with the scenery. She hopped off the horse and her skirt was trapped on the ground by her high-heels, ripping it. She giggled and ran her hand through the water, but it froze the section that she touched. Jumping back, her heart crippled.

"Ice is prettier anyways," Hans spoke behind her. She smiled and turned around, beaming at the handsome prince. He plucked a nearby pink wildflower and handed it to her. She cautiously pinched it between two fingers. Hans gestured towards the flower. "Can you freeze it?"

"Now what would that accomplish?" Elsa said with a tad amount of sass in her voice.

"I don't know. I've never seen a frozen flower before," Hans said, shrugging. Elsa nodded and put a few fingers around the flower, waiting a bit for the ice to flow through the beautiful plant. Quickly, cold, hard, blue ice covered the pink petals and the colors meshed together in the most wonderful way. Elsa had never frozen flowers before, but the sight was quite beautiful. She couldn't pull her eyes away, but when she did, she saw Hans marveling at the same thing.

The warm summer breeze blew by, thawing Elsa's fingertips. She dropped the flower and neared closer to the lake again, only kicking off her heels so she could wade. The warm liquid met her skin nicely. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She'd never felt this peaceful. Before, it was the daily stress of controlling and concealing her power, but now it was the constant worry of running a kingdom. Still, the release from stress and worrying was comfortable and well accepted.

A splash from somewhere in the middle of the lake sounded. Elsa's eyes shot open, being sprayed with water. What she saw amazing her: Hans had jumped into the lake and was now swimming towards her. She giggled and lifted the skirt higher, only now it was already soaking wet so it didn't matter whether or not she lifted it or not. Hans grabbed her by the waist and dragged her further into the water which caused her dress to become drenched.

"Hans!" she squealed. She struggled against his strong arms but he was overpowering her. Quickly, she strived to remember anything about swimming like the books she read in the study. She didn't have much experience in swimming, but she thought it'd be easy enough.

Wrong.

Bitter water flowed into her mouth. She gagged and spit it out. Hans lifted her up into the air, giving her a chance to breathe.

And then she snapped back into reality, realizing that swimming in a lake with Hans wasn't her lifestyle. Quickly, she doggie-paddled away from the man and tried in vain to dry off her dress. She slipped the shoes back on and then sat on the grass, redoing her braid.

"What's up with you?" he called.

"Take me home," she ordered through clenched teeth. He blinked twice and then reluctantly got out of the water. She could tell that he was hurt but she didn't care. She wasn't reckless like she was just acting. She was a sophisticated queen and that's all she would ever be. Besides, he didn't deserve the nice treatment she was giving him.

Without getting onto the horse, it annoyed Elsa that he was just staring at her. Hans was standing there with a blank expression on his face and the same sad eyes from the jail. Elsa's heart was pounding in her ears as she lifted a hand and without another thought, she froze the entire area. The lake, grass, plants...every possible thing that was beautiful before had a layer of ice covering it. Hans gasped as she shot snow into the sky to rain down in only that area. She couldn't have any reminders of the beautiful scenery that was making her heart swell with the thought of him.

Elsa cleared her throat and then, without another look at the frozen lake, she took off running away from the clearing and away from Hans...and away from the feelings she felt herself developing.

* * *

Anna was begging for answers to the ten million questions she was asking Elsa when she walked through the gates. As Elsa was trying to ignore her, she couldn't help but stare at Kristoff. He was glaring at her with suspicious, degrading eyes and she was trying as hard as possible to act like she didn't notice. But she did. And that sent a creeping feeling up her spine that made her shiver.

"You _never _spend _that _much time away from the castle alone, Elsa. I _know _you were with someone. And with the weird vibe I'm getting from you, I can tell it's a guy. So...spill it!" When Elsa remained silent, Anna groaned and let her head hit the table. "Come on, Elsa! I'm your sister. You know you can tell me. You don't even have to tell Kristoff. Just whisper it to me. I'm sure he's a _great _guy!"_  
_

_Don't be so sure, _Elsa thought as she locked eyes with Kristoff. He narrowed his eyes and seemed to send a message, but Elsa just didn't get it. She bit her lip and felt the ice itching at her fingertips so she quickly shoved her hands under her thighs. "Anna, I was in town because I needed to get away from my work for a little bit. I was with nobody. I promise I was alone the whole time. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to my room to finish some very important business."

The whole way up the stairs, Elsa could feel tears tugging at her eyes. She was lying to her sister just like when she didn't tell her about her powers for all those years after Anna's memories of Elsa's powers were erased. The lodge in her throat was growing, and she had a feeling that Kristoff was conspicuous of her behavior.

This day was just _swell._


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Hans POV-_**

He watched her run with the blue dress flying behind her. Hans wanted so badly to run after her and question why she'd run away, but he knew she wouldn't like it, and therefore she would only get more upset. He stared at the once sunny, warm, and peaceful clearing with the sparkling lake that was now a block of ice. He sighed and hopped onto his horse before setting back into Arendelle.

Where would he stay? He figured since him and Elsa were getting closer that he'd have a place at the castle, but he knew that chance was long gone now. Besides, the risk of running into Kristoff was always a possibility, and he didn't really want to mess around with a strong mountain man. Even if he could take Kristoff, he just didn't want to have anything to do with Kristoff _or _Anna. As for Elsa...he couldn't stay away.

There was just something honestly beautiful about her. Her white-blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, fair skin, and rosy lips mixed perfectly with her dazzling personality. She was such a hard worker and just so...amazing. It wasn't like him to fall in love so quickly, and he knew he was rushing into things, but he didn't care. From the start, he realized he'd always had a crush on Elsa. She just seemed so regal and powerful that when he saw her break down and reveal her powers, he was shocked that a person who seemed so together as the snow queen, he figured it wasn't like her to have so much baggage.

As soon as he was in town, he searched for a place to stay. He had little money and not many acquaintances, not to mention the fact that word about what he'd done to Anna and Elsa got around the village and so therefore he was hated. So he sighed and resorted to going to the castle. It was worth a try, and hopefully Anna didn't answer the door when he knocked. Slowly, he pushed open the gates and tried to steer around the thousands of citizens skating around the ground. Hans neared closer to the door and raised a hand to knock. The door opened and-

"Hans!" Anna squealed, stumbling backwards. Hans mentally kicked himself in the ass. "What makes you think you're welcome here? Wait - there is a law now that you are in now way allowed to come near me! I would get away now if I were you unless you want to end up in the prison...again!"

Hans backed up and held up two hands in surrender. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I did not expect you to answer the door."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who _did _you expect to answer the door?"

"Elsa."

With that, her eyes bulged. "Hans, how dare you try to come see her? You tried to kill her...and me! You have no right to be on our property, and from now on I don't think you'll need a _warning _to stay away, huh? Use your damn head for once! God, to think I was _ever _in love with you is beyond me. There are not enough insulting titles to describe you, you...you..."

"Anna, I'll leave you alone. But I need to say I don't know what convulsed me to do the things that I did. I feel horrible for the events that took place. I need you to know I _did _love you, but I made the stupid choice of power over love. Well, now, I am so happy that you found happiness with Kristoff. I am not asking you to forgive me, but I do wish that you'd stop hating me. I've realized my mistakes and I have grown from them and-"

"Stop!" Anna was crying. He saw this and took another step back. "Stop right now, okay? I could be dead right now because of you, and so could Elsa. You don't deserve my forgiveness. The least you can do is leave me alone so I can live a safe, peaceful life. Can you do that for me? Please?" Her eyes were begging him to leave, and there was just a small amount of softness in her eyes. Hans noticed this and held on to a bit of hope that maybe, if he left her alone, a small piece of hatred would leave her.

"As you wish, Anna. I hope the rest of your life is peaceful and as great as you want it to be. Please let Elsa know I stopped by to speak with her," Hans explained, dashing away from the castle before Anna could say anything more. Slowly, he moved his way towards the mountains with his horse by his side, hoping he'll be able to find some source of shelter. His eyes locked on the one area snow was falling in and felt a pang in his heart. He thought he was finally making a dent in getting Elsa to forgive him, but now the truth was evident. Elsa would never forgive him.

_**-Elsa's POV-**_

She was curled up in a ball on her bed humming to herself while trying not to cry when a knock came upon the door. She sat up and quickly blinked a few times to make sure whoever was knocking didn't see her cry. "Come in," she called, smoothing out her dress and taking a deep breath. Elsa really just needed a nap. She resented the person who was disrupting her.

"Elsa." Kristoff entered the room and stood in front of the door. "I told Anna I'd come talk to you."

"About what?"

"About the person who just knocked on the door and asked for _you. _That's what I need to talk about." He furrowed his brow. "Hans. He came to see you. Anna answered the door and was scared to death. Now, the only thing I'm wondering is...why he came to see _you. _I thought-"

"I have no idea why he came here, but I'm convinced he didn't do _anything _to scare Anna and she's completely fine. Kristoff, I am queen. I can handle myself and everyone in the kingdom just fine by myself." Elsa looked away and focused on the frozen flower resting on a shelf that she managed to snatch without anyone seeing. A small smile flickered on her lips. She remembered how Hans had told her to freeze it...how he looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing on the entire planet. And then fear caught up to her and she just ran.

Elsa didn't see him leave, nor did she hear him, but when she looked back to where he was once standing, there was nobody there. Just the bitter loneliness once again. She ripped out her braid and began to pull off her dress until she was naked and her long hair cascaded down her back. Then, she dove under her covers and began to weep into her pillow, not only for herself but for Hans who she _knew _had changed. She knew it, and yet she couldn't pull back from the horrible memory that he had tried to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa awoke with a cool rag on her forehead and somebody sitting on the edge of her bed. She could make out the outline of their figure but she couldn't tell who it was, so she decided to ignore it, but she couldn't get it off her mind. What was going on? She couldn't decide. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could clearly see Hans watching her with sad eyes. Excited, she opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no words.

As soon as he was there, he wasn't.

She was seeing things. She must've been delirious.

"Hans," she called in a weak voice but found the fatigue trapping her in a cloud of fog.

* * *

"Good morning Elsa," Anna piped up from the table eating a muffin while Kristoff sat beside her with a plate full of breakfast. "How did you sleep? I came in to say goodnight but you were already asleep. I put a cold washcloth on your forehead because you were burning up. Are you sick?" She had a face full of concern that sickened Elsa. _She _was supposed to be Anna's big sister looking out for her, not the other way around. Anna's worry for Elsa made the snow queen furious, but she decided to keep quiet and smile though she felt like sending Arendelle into _another _eternal winter.

"I'm fine. It was just a rough night last night, that's all." Elsa failed to avoid eye contact with Kristoff, for when they both locked eyes, he sent her a knowing look full of suspicion and worry. What was wrong with these two? Elsa couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well..." Anna and Kristoff both exchanged a look. "We have some exciting news," Anna announced through clenched teeth and happy eyes. "We're having a baby!" they both screamed together. Elsa dropped her fork and stared in bewilderment at the two of them. Elsa knew where babies came from and was shocked a girl as innocent as Anna could do something to create a baby. But still, Elsa smiled and hugged the two of them. She could tell how happy they were and that was enough to make Elsa happy as well.

Anna and Kristoff, once they were done hugging Elsa, enveloped each other and forgetting Elsa was there, began to kiss. And it wasn't a soft, innocent kiss. No. It was a _kiss. _Grown-up kiss. Something even _Elsa _had never done, and it sent this tingly feeling into the pit of her stomach.

_Jealousy._

The word hit her like a ton of bricks. She was jealous of her little sister. She had been on other occasions when she was younger, for Anna wasn't cursed and was easier on her parents. But now this kind of jealousy was _painful, _and though she'd never been jealous of the couple before, it was suffocating now. Elsa quietly excused herself and ran into her room, hardly breathing.

She slammed the door behind her and planted herself in front of the window. There, she watched the children skating on the ice skating rink, shouting happily to their mothers. Elsa could feel the bitter tears at her eyes but she refused to let them fall even _if _no one was watching. It was embarrassing to be this upset over something as silly as jealousy, but it was cracking Elsa's heart. She leaned against the wall and slowly fell down to the floor, breathing slow to conceal the tears.

_"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."_

The words found their way to her head and peace flooded over her. It was going to be okay. Elsa was going to be an aunt. Kristoff and Anna were going to be parents. And that baby was going to have the best family it could ever ask for, that was for sure.

* * *

Hans' heart raced as he looked into the window of Queen Elsa's room. He saw her before staring out into the open but she disappeared. He missed her beautiful eyes and long blonde braid. It had taken everything inside of him not to knock on the door and instead dream of her. He closed his eyes and looked away from the castle. She wasn't coming back for him. He had to give up on her.

He had no real reason to stay anymore. Perhaps he could make amends with his father and go home where he at least had a bed to lay in. It would be hard, he knew, but it wasn't impossible. His father always favored Hans the most, so there must be a way Hans could make his father forgive him.

The gates opened. Kristoff and Anna walked out, arms linked with each other. Hans ducked behind a cart of cheese and prayed that they wouldn't spot him. If they did, he knew hell would break loose. Fortunately, they walk past the cart and continue down the street looking happy and totally in love. It's the jealousy that hits him first. He wasn't jealous of Kristoff for having Anna, he was jealous of the two of them for having each other while Hans had nobody.

* * *

Elsa lit the candle and sunk into the chair in front of the mahogany desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in the ink before beginning to write down ideas for the baby shower that even though was months away, needed planning immediately. Elsa thought up snack ideas, decorations, and presents the soon-to-be parents would appreciate. Well, Kristoff wouldn't be there for he was a boy, but Anna would surely _love _Elsa's ideas. After all, the snacks consisted of soup, roast, and ice cream, Anna's favorite meal choices.

A knock at the door sounded. Elsa sighed and stood, smoothing out her icy blue nightgown. She was sure she looked tired, but as she passed the mirror she decided she didn't look _too _bad. Her hair wasn't in a braid, however, leaving it long and wavy.

She opened the door and gasped, but a smile came to her lips. Prince Hans was standing in the door frame, looking handsome as ever but beyond nervous. What was going on? Elsa quickly frowned and asked, "What are you doing here, Prince Hans?"

"I am here to say goodbye," Hans replied with a sad smile. "Don't ask how I got in. It's not important. I just...I needed to say goodbye to you without Anna or Kristoff knowing."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. I am going back to The Southern Isles. I sent a letter to my father with an apology, hoping he'd accept my return and sure enough he sent a boat to pick me up tomorrow night. I didn't want to be a burden on your life anymore, Queen Elsa. I apologize for all my mistakes. I assure you this will be the last time you ever see me."

Tears pricked her eyes and she flung herself onto her bed. "Why did you have to come here in the first place, Hans? Why did you have to come and mix up my feelings and emotions? I thought I hated you...but I don't. I just don't understand why I am feeling like this. Like...I don't know. And I don't want you to go."

Hans sat beside her on the bed and set a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, don't you know that you have changed me? I am not the monster I was before, and I don't expect you to believe that, but it's true. I wish you could understand. But I must go. You see, if I do not, I will only cause conflict between you and your sister. This is going to help you, Elsa."

"How can something like this help me?"

He frowned and looked at the ground. "That I don't know. But all I know is that without me, you'll quit having mixed up feelings. You know, the kind you hate."

She sat upright and shifted so she was close enough to see the details of his green eyes. "These feelings...they're just showing me that I want to...I need to..."

And suddenly, his lips were against hers. They were kissing. And it felt so right.

Gently, he moved her so her back was against the bed and he was on top of her, kissing her lips, cheeks, neck, etc. Every curve, every edge of her body was perfect and he loved planting kisses along her pale skin. She quietly moaned against his lips when he came back to kiss hers. "Hans..."

This was wrong, she knew, but how could something so wrong feel so absolutely right? Her head flopped to the side as he nuzzled her neck. He groaned and fell next to her, ashamed. She opened her once closed eyes. "Hans...don't..."

"This is wrong, Elsa. We can't."

"I don't care." She rolled on top of him again and kissed his lips with a seductive smile. He furrowed his brow and sighed, succumbing to her as she kissed him thousands of more times. They were a whole, and she wanted him here with her.

But finally, she stopped and took her place beside him on the bed once more, both of them breathing heavily. She hated herself for betraying Anna like this. It was possibly the worst thing she'd ever done and she sent Arendelle into an eternal winter once.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they'd pulled away, tears pricked her eyes and she stood, rushing to the door. She opened it and gestured for him to leave. "This wasn't right, Hans. Please...please go." He did as she asked and without another word, he was gone.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, the ice tingling at her fingertips. She didn't know why she wouldn't let it go. Nobody was in sight. Nobody would be hurt or at all offended by her ice, but someone she was..._embarrassed _with her actions and didn't want to succumb to her curse. She wanted to curl up in a ball, maybe even pluck a good book from the shelf and bury her thoughts into a crevice in her mind and focus on the words on the pages.

She decided on the book, but she didn't get too far in it before a knock at the door interrupted her. She was more than annoyed with company at the moment, and as she made her way to the door, she tried to conjure up any excuse as to what would compel her to do something like that. The door clicked open before Elsa got there and Anna walked in, looking exhausted and more than a little shaken up. "Elsa, I need to talk to you."

Without letting Elsa answer, the redhead entered and sat in the chair Elsa had been in previously attempting to read. "I'm terrified, Elsa. I was laying in bed and Kristoff fell asleep which led me to thinking 'cause I couldn't sleep and...oh Elsa...I'm not going to be a good mother. I'm so scared of childbirth and I don't want to be a horrible mom and oh God..." Tears fell down Anna's cheeks and splashed onto the floor. "I wish I was as strong as you were. I guarantee you would've been able to handle this kind of situation."

Protectively, Elsa slung an arm over Anna's small shoulders. "You're going to be an amazing mother, Anna. Every expecting mother feels this way I bet, and she ends up raising a terrific kid. Look at me for example." Elsa smiled and winked, except she didn't feel like a terrific kid. "Mother was probably terrified, but she raised _two _great kids!" This made Anna smile with the memory of her parents.

"Really?"

"Of course. Besides, if you ever need help, there's always Kristoff, and he must've raised thousands of troll children." Elsa sighed, remembering how unimpressed she'd been with the trolls at the wedding when they'd thrown dirt at the couple as a sign of "good luck" in their marriage, which Kristoff was fond of, Anna was a bit weary of, and Elsa was disgusted with.

"Yeah, that's right!" Anna perked up. "Thanks, Elsa!" When Anna realized something was wrong, she cocked her head and an eyebrow and asked, "So what's wrong with you, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa replied, the ice burning at her fingertips by now.

"Sure you do. You look lost, confused, and...well, _sad._"

Elsa couldn't tell her. No. Not Anna. Anyone but Anna. She wouldn't understand no matter what Elsa said. So she tried to subtly prove it to her, for Anna was her sister and deserved to at least half know. "Remember...em, Hans?"

The look on Anna's face was a mixture of hurt, anger, confusion, and bitter hate. "You mean the guy who tried to kill us? Sure. I remember him."

"Anna, I-"

"He's a monster, Elsa."

With a half smile and begging eyes, Elsa said quietly, "He's..._changed..._somehow."

Anna seemed bewildered; utterly shocked. "How could you...say that? He's Hans, Elsa. Remember? If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."

"Yes, I know, Anna. I was there," Elsa spat.

Sighing, Anna rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

"I've spoken with him recently, Anna. I know he's changed. I wouldn't say it just to say it, okay?"

Furious, Anna screamed as she exited, "He's a monster! Always has been and always will!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was far too early outside when Hans awoke. He'd been running for hours after leaving the castle, afraid of his feelings and what had almost happened between him and Elsa. The sun was just brimming over the horizon and he was laying on a soft bed of grass. Come to think of it, it was the thawed spot where he'd taken Elsa. That was where he first started to develop feelings for the blonde queen.

"Excuse me? Sir?" asked a shy voice. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat upright. It was a bit to bright to see the person, but he knew by the voice that it was a girl. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that it happened to a pretty girl with long brown hair and sharp green eyes. She was skinny and was clutching a book to her chest. Hans raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She was obviously older than she looked, but only a smart person could figure that out.

"Hi," Hans replied, standing up and brushing himself off. She took a step back as though she were afraid of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry...I must've fallen asleep out here by accident."

The girl shifted her weight onto a different foot and set the book on the fluffy grass. "No, it's okay...I was just wondering if you were _hurt_, was all." She weakly smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Lily. And you are?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Hans formally introduced himself.

She smiled. He smiled. Then they were both two dorks smiling until she shouted, "Oh no! I have to go. I'm sorry, Hans." Under her breath, he caught her say, "Damn it!"

* * *

Elsa and Anna avoided each other all morning. At breakfast, Anna didn't meet Elsa's eyes and brought an orange up to her room. In the halls, if they encountered each other, they'd move so they were brushing against opposite walls. Enough was enough, though, and finally Kristoff exclaimed when they sent each other hateful glares, "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're fucking sisters!"

They both sneered and stuck their noses in the air, Anna retorting, "Had she never betrayed me, it wouldn't be like this."

Enraged, Elsa threw her arms in the air. "It's not like I forgave him or said what he did was 'okay', Anna! God! All I said was he changed. Because he did!"

Kristoff looked at both of them. "Who?"

"Hans!" Anna cried with tears in her eyes. Kristoff threw himself to his feet and started to move towards Elsa. He seemed furious, so the burning feeling at her fingertips she was more than glad to let go, which she did.

The icy blue flew out in all directions, shooting at Kristoff and just barely missing Anna. Elsa's eyes were closed, afraid of the damage she'd done. She heard plates shatter, food fall on the ground, the table break in half, and the walls freezing over. Anna screamed out in agony and Kristoff in pain. Elsa backed up quickly and tried to make a dash for the door before a hand clasped around her arm. _Hans._

"Elsa, come with me _now._"

The room was too hazy with snow for Anna to see, and she was burrowing her face into an injuring Kristoff. Elsa noticed a shard of ice had pierced his side. Guilt poured into her heart like a pitcher pouring lemonade. But she followed Hans, not knowing what else to do.

"If you leave," Anna screamed after them. Elsa kept hurrying. But Anna wasn't done. "You can never come back.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted it to be short and dramatic but I hope no one is mad._**

**_Keep sending in reviews! I loooooveeee_**_ them!_


	7. Chapter 7

Anna's words echoed through Elsa's mind over and over and over...

_"You can never come back."_

Tears sprung to her eyes as the words settled in. She couldn't possibly live a life without ever knowing what had happened to Kristoff and Anna and what their baby would be: boy or girl. What his/her name would be, who'd he/she'd take after, and if he/she'd want to build a snowman on the snowiest of days or even the hottest of days when Elsa could make a snowy abode in the ballroom.

Hans was leading her up the North Mountain. Elsa hadn't been up there since she'd been running from the curse she'd been born with. Hans turned to her and sadly smiled. "I don't have to stay with you. I just thought you'd want to get out of there."

"How did you know-"

"I was walking by to see you. And I saw through a window of the kitchen because no one answered the door which someone always does and I was worried, so I looked in and saw as soon as it looked like you were going to shoot." He ran a hand through his messy dark red hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I had no right to be looking in."

She shrugged and folded her arms, burying her hands. "I don't mind. I'm just glad I'm not in _there._"

"She didn't mean it, Elsa. She didn't. You'll be able to come home. You're sisters. She's just...mad."

Elsa shook her head and focused on the ground ahead of her to take her mind off of crying. "No, Hans. She would've had it been _any other thing, _but this is betraying her...and myself. Anna won't forgive me for this so easily. It's not that easy. This...all of this...isn't easy." Elsa licked her lips and nervously put her hair into a braid.

Hans stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders so she had to face him. "Elsa, I'm sorry, but don't blame yourself. You've done nothing wrong." It looked like he wanted to kiss her for a moment, but he didn't. He _couldn't. _"I mean, you've made mistakes, but who doesn't? Look at me. I made the _biggest _mistake a man could make. I regret it everyday."

"Hans..."

"Don't. Let's go." They began walking again, and in the distance, Elsa spotted her home she made when she had no where else to go. The icy castle still stood proudly, glimmering. Elsa wondered how even in the summer it was able to not melt. Whatever the reason, she was glad she still had a home.

They got close enough so they were on the stairs. Elsa slid her hand up the smooth ice. Hans seemed to be taking it all in, even the hole in the stairs where he almost fell off the cliff when the monster tried to rip him down. They started up, Elsa giggled and fixed the hole. "Now _that _had to be fixed!"

The inside was still a bit of a mess from the brawl with Hans' guards and himself. There was a hole in the ceiling where the chandelier dropped through, and on the floor in front of the door was the grand chandelier now shards of ice. Elsa sighed, obviously annoyed that her hard work had been destroyed. Hans felt defeated without a way to help her out.

"I got this. You...you sit down." She created a chair out of ice to the far corner of the room and he obeyed. He watched the beautiful queen fix the hole, clear out the broken chandelier, and then fix the spot in the floor where the chandelier broke through. She proceeded up the steps to fix any damage upstairs. Hans decided to stay where he was. He'd been crowding her too much, and now with her actually working, he needed to stay out of her way. Hopefully he'd be able to convince her to let him stay with her. Of course Hans wouldn't pressure her.

* * *

He awoke at night in the same chair. It was surprisingly comfortable for ice. Hans was embarrassed he'd fallen asleep, but even more than that he was worried about Elsa's whereabouts. Sure, she was a strong girl and could protect herself just fine, but he felt the instinct to protect her against all odds.

First he bolted up the stairs. It was too dark to see anything, but close to the newly fixed balcony was an icy blue bed with silky sheets and fluffy pillows the Elsa was sleeping soundly on. Grinning to himself, he quietly sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep peacefully, wondering if that when she would wake if she would be that peaceful. But exhaustion was slowly dawning on him and without a clue he fell back against her bed and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

And then, she pressed herself against him.

* * *

In the morning, Elsa was _more _than guilty to find herself pressed against Hans, but she didn't _really _regret it. Anna wasn't around. She didn't have to know. And chances were Anna would never speak to Elsa again, so what was the point? She could be whoever she wanted here. It was her castle. Her home. And she didn't have to listen to anybody. Not like she ever _did. _

He was still asleep. And she was so comfortable in his arms...it was like their bodies fit _perfectly. _She closed her eyes again listening to the hum of the wind. It was the most peaceful she'd been in weeks. It felt so good. She never wanted to leave her bubble of peace that she was in at the moment, and she hoped nothing would interrupt it.

Hans groaned and sleepily opened his eyes. She turned her head to view him and a breath escaped her pressed lips. He looked so handsome...as always. He gave her a goofy grin. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay..."

She didn't move out of her arms, but she lay her head back down on the pillow and stared at the stairs. What was going on? Neither of them knew, but both were extremely happy to be doing it.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Hans?"

He sat up, breaking their bond. "If you don't want me to stay, just tell me. I'm really sorry for falling asleep on your bed."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay. There's enough room for two."

"So...is it okay if I sleep here again tonight?"

This question she was prepared for. She took a deep breath and sat up next to him. "Of course. I don't mind. And just so you know, I don't want you to leave. It'd be quite lonely around here." She winked.

Hans took a deep breath. "But I don't think we should sleep like that again."

"What? Why not?"

"Because as of right now, it's still wrong. Deep in the back of your mind, you know it too."

Annoyance crept up her spine, but she of course knew that it was true. "You're right, Hans. Absolutely and completely right." To prove her point, she subtly moved away from him. "Now if you excuse me, I...I need to take a walk by myself. You know, just to think."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll be here when you get back."

A thought occurred to her. "And I'll stop somewhere and get us some stuff to do here. It's a little boring."

* * *

_**I know you're all eager to know more about Lily, and she comes in the next chapter. And trust me, you will NOT like her for a various amount of reasons. Also, if you guys were wondering, Anna is about three months pregnant. THERE! :) 3 Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review cuz you all know I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading those!**_

_**-Megan**_


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa buried her fingers deeper into the fabric of her silky blue dress. The tingling sensation was growing stronger, and though she'd come to accept her power, she couldn't let the feelings burst. If she did, then that meant she was accepting everything...like her feelings for Hans. And she hoped that the feelings weren't legit. If they were, how could she ever get Anna to forgive her?

The sky rumbled in the distance, and Elsa realized the clouds over Arendelle went from a cheery white to a swollen, ugly grey color. She noticed the droplets of rain pelting the kingdom below, and this made Elsa a bit saddened...and angry. It was her kingdom, and she wished more than anything _she _was the one to help her people instead of Anna. After all, Elsa _was _the queen and it wasn't really up to Anna whether Elsa had to go or not. It wasn't her sister's decision to make.

In all honesty, Elsa left because she couldn't face Anna with the feelings she was ashamed of. She left so she didn't have to come to terms with them.

While she pondered on the thought of Anna, she hoped Kristoff was alright. Sure, he might have been a bit rude, but that was only because he was Anna's husband and he was obligated to take her side. She sent a silent prayer he would heal safely and return to his duties as prince, and as the upcoming father of the next Prince or Princess of Arendelle.

Sighing, Elsa sat on the soft grass under a tree with a canopy of leaves and branches. She wondered if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, and if it would love chocolate as much as Elsa and Anna had. With a sad smile, Elsa remembered telling the guards what she wanted for food at her coronation, which never really sparked up in her memory before.

_"Princess Elsa, what do you require for the buffet?" __asked one of the chefs._

_She pondered on this for a moment, lifting her eyes to the ceiling to think. She had thought of soup, roast, and...what else? Sure enough there'd be a cake, but what color frosting? What design? These very details were essential to Elsa, who had been looking forward to (and dreading) this coronation for years. If it was boring, she could at least station herself at the buffet to busy herself with food. But then again, if it was fun, she didn't want to have to worry about her guests eating._

_And then she remembered her lonesome sister, probably laying upstairs on her bed with a good book or possibly in the portrait room making captions for all the paintings. She knew how unfair it was to keep her all by herself, but it was for her own good. Elsa remembered the best times they shared, like playing in the garden behind the castle, or building snowmen back when Elsa had thought her powers were innocent. But best of all, when Anna would wake Elsa in the middle of the night so they could sneak chocolate from the kitchen._

_Then it hit her: chocolate! Delectable, rich, sweet chocolate! It would be a treat to Anna who was already probably counting down the days to the coronation. And most of all, the treat had a meaning to the both of them. Their days as little girls, where nothing as serious as a head injury could be conjured up. With a sly smile, Elsa popped a small piece of the creamy candy into her mouth, and, when finished, she grinned and said, "Chocolate. And plenty of it."_

Elsa hadn't realized that tears were falling down her rosy cheeks. When she did, she quickly swiped them away. She missed Anna terribly, and regretted locking her out for so long. They missed so much time together. And now, they were missing it again. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Anna trusted Elsa and the queen let her little sister down. It was all the snow queen's fault, and there was no one else to blame.

The swollen grey clouds were bigger now and moving quicker and quicker towards Elsa. She decided she didn't feel like getting drenched, and began to speed-walk back up the mountain to her ice palace. When it came closer into view, she smiled big and wide. She treasured that place, with its glittering fractals and stunning structures.

She opened the door and looked around. The first thing she saw was Hans, splayed onto the chair she'd made specially for him with messy hair and dark circles. She quietly shut the door behind her, but it was still enough to wake him up. Cursing herself under her breath, she gave him a tentative nod and then tried to make her way up the stairs, but he dodged her path before she could do so.

"What the hell, Elsa? You said you'd take a small walk, but it's been hours. I was so worried something had happened to you, Elsa!" Hans spat, tears glimmering in his eyes. She couldn't believe he cared this much. Elsa wondered if she told him about her feelings for him if he'd return them or be disgruntled and leave her all alone.

Well, she'd be alone. But at least she'd be alone _and _free.

"I can take care of myself, Hans," Elsa snapped, annoyed that he didn't give her enough credit.

"I know that, but I was still worried. Excuse me for caring."

"Why do you care?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you throw the people who care about you away, Elsa? It's like you can't stand to have people who love you!"

She took a step back, worried. "You...love me?"

"That's...not what I said."

Elsa nodded, but wasn't convinced. Still, it wasn't the time to dwell on something as silly as that. When she looked through the translucent walls, she saw guards making their way up the stairs. Frightened, she wondered whether they were coming for her or Hans. It was so familiar, and without another word, Hans grabbed her arm and pulled her up the flight of stairs.

When they got into the large clearing, they both heard the guards opening and slamming the doors. Elsa moved towards the stairs to listen in, and heard a guard ask, "Are you sure this is where she'd be?"

Shocked, Elsa heard her little sister answer, "Yes. But I still believe we should leave her be! She is better off by herself...and she won't cause any harm, okay? What good would it do if she was in a cell rather than up here?"

The guard grunted. "She's a monster. That's very clear. After what she'd done to Prince Kristoff, we've been getting many reports of strange happenings across Arendelle. We are going to put a stop to this once and for all." Elsa heard the guard chuckle, and then the shuffling of many others. "Besides, wouldn't you just love to be queen?"

Anna let out a sob and said softly, but loud enough for Elsa and Hans to hear, "She's my sister. I don't want her dead..."

But they didn't take another moment to hear Anna out. She heard people charging up the stairs, shouting death threats to Elsa. The herd of people exploded into the room, Anna one of them. When Anna saw her older sister, a number of emotions exploded on her face. But there was one true emotion when she saw Hans: hate.

Hans grabbed Elsa's arm again and ushered her backwards, but he didn't realize a few of his older brothers had come as well and were pulling him away from her. She felt the burning feeling at her fingertips, and kept thinking, _No, no, no...this can't be happening..._

Anna, across the room of Hans, shouted to him, "Why can't you just leave, Hans? Haven't you done enough damage?"

He grimaced and fought against the arms of his older brothers. "Why did you have to take guards here to murder your sister, hm?"

The redhead looked furious, scrunching up her nose. "I brought the guards here to bring Elsa back! I didn't know it was their intention to kill her! And truthfully, it shouldn't be up to them...I'm the princess!"

A guard, looking bored, said, "Well Kristoff is the prince, and he wanted Elsa killed."

"No he didn't! He forgave her!" Anna fought back.

The same guard said nothing, obviously caught in the lie. Nervously, Elsa glanced between all of the opponents, wondering which side to take. Her sister was the obvious choice, but then there was Hans...and something was making her not want to rebel against him.

"I can't believe how much you've screwed up our lives, Hans. It's like it's your _hobby,_" Anna shouted with pure disgust.

"You think it's my hobby? Ha!" he threw his head back and laughed, but then focused again. "Anna, I truly _am _sorry, but you just can't forgive me! And you know what? That's alright. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness. Not your's, not Elsa's, not _anyone's_!"

A guard raised a crossbow, ready to shoot Elsa. She gasped, and was frozen to her spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't believe what was going on...and the voices of all her haters were swarming around her head like a nest of bees. Elsa decided she _wanted _to die, in the sense that she had completely been worn out and couldn't take all the negativity and hate and...

Just. Like. That.

The pop of the trigger sounded, and she knew it would be soon that she would die. But then something shoved her to the side, and she came into contact with the floor. And then, right there, was the first time in her life that the cold bothered her. The cold, hard, icy floor of her palace bothered her more than anything. What had saved her...and why? When she sat up, she was horrified to see that it was Hans.

He was laying in a pool of blood on the icy floor, glaring at the ceiling. A silent wave flew over everyone in the room, including the guard who'd shot him. Elsa let out a sob and rushed to his side, beginning to cry horrible tears of sadness and hollowness. Hans sacrificed himself for her, despite the rough times she'd put him in. It was all okay to him now, and he'd rather die than lose her.

"No, Hans!" she cried and let herself begin to cry in the crook of his neck. She could still feel his heartbeat, but was weary of the golden arrow sticking out of his chest. Gently, she pulled it out with a painful grunt from Hans. In a fit of rage, she chucked it off the balcony and into the abyss below, and then returned to sobbing over the dying body of Hans.

She pulled away and stared at his handsome face. He gave her a tiny smile, eyes slowly closing.

"Why?" she asked with a lodge in her throat.

"I love...you...Elsa."

"Hans..."

And before she could say anything back, his body went limp, and Elsa had lost the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

The silence caused a ringing in Elsa's ears. She began to sob harder now, infuriated by the quiet and the death of the man she was beginning to love. It made her even angrier to know that she never even got to tell him. Her heart was cracking in thousands of different places, and she truly wished he would've let her die instead.

Elsa's final tear fell onto the cheek of the man she loved. As she continued to cry into him, she felt someone in the audience gasp, and then another. She sat up to watch was unfolding, and she saw the tear dissolve into a snowflake and then disappear into his skin. And then she felt his strong arms wrap around her, and his beautiful hazel eyes staring up at her.

"Elsa," Hans said weakly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. She watched as the wound in his chest closed up, and the life returned to his face. He chuckled. "You saved me."

"What? No...you saved me."

He shook his head and released his arms from around her waist reluctantly. "I might have, but you just saved me. Your tears...they're genuine."

She looked down at her hands, the ones she always thought caused destruction and pain, but for once her frozen tears, a part of her power, had saved someone she cared about deeply. Smiling, she met his eyes again and threw her hands around him, kissing his cheek as her arms were safely around him. He laughed, but she could tell he was relieved she'd saved him. After all, their feelings for each other were evident now. Even Anna, who before was shouting at Hans and fuming was now smiling gently and tearing up.

The beautiful snow queen gave Hans a kiss on the forehead and then stood, realizing suddenly she had to make things right between her and her sister. She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and gave her a half-smile. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I never meant to betray your trust whatsoever...and I feel so terrible for what happened to Kristoff. But, as you may see, Hans _has _changed, Anna. He's so much kinder and I believe he's a better man than he was back then."

Anna sighed and couldn't meet Elsa's eyes. "You _did _betray my trust. You betrayed yourself as well." She took a deep breath. "And Kristoff is _fine _by the way. He didn't need stitches. He just needs to rest. And Elsa...well...I _can _see the difference in Hans. He seems as though he's grown up." Anna gestured towards the man still laying weakly on the ground, staring in disbelief at the sisters. "A man who once tried to take lives has attempted to give his own up for the woman he _truly _loved."

"Thank you, Anna. Please let Kristoff know I am truly sorry," Elsa said, and took her spot beside Hans once again.

"Wait...you are not going to come back and live in the castle?" Anna asked, a bit embarrassed. "Oh Elsa, _you're _the queen. I'm the princess. I can't make the decision for you to stay or leave."

"I know. But...I like it here." Elsa looked around her home, the one she'd created with her bare hands.

"Elsa, you're the queen. You need to resume your position at the palace," Anna pointed out, offended that her sister would leave for real. Even though it'd been as though Elsa wasn't even there those years of her shutting Anna out, the young redhead couldn't imagine life without knowing her sister wasn't in the building. The past few days of her being gone were dreadful.

"I know that Anna, I really do." Elsa looked at her feet which were enclosed in blue heels. "But as you said, it's not your decision for me to stay or leave. And I think I might choose to leave the palace and stay here at my own. Besides, I'm still the queen. I can still see Arendelle. I'll resume my position _here_." Elsa looked to Hans again, relieved he was okay. It'd been a beyond crazy day, and the fatigue was creeping up on her.

Anna, however, was unsure of this. "Elsa, I'm not kidding. You being here, it's not...normal. Can you please come back to the castle...for me? I want you to be there for me as soon as the baby comes. Not miles away in some ice palace! Please, Elsa. I'm begging you!"

This got to Elsa for some reason. The way Anna needed her was pleasant, and that factor made Elsa say, "Okay...fine. On one condition: Hans can stay there too. And as long as he wants. My decision. The _queen's _decision."

For Anna, she was skeptical. "I am fine with it, but what about Kristoff? You know how much he hates Hans, and he won't believe me when I say Hans has changed."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I am the queen, as you and I have both said. If I say I want Hans in my castle, then it'll happen. Kristoff won't ever have to come in contact with him and it'll pretty much be like Hans isn't even there. I guarantee Kristoff will get over it nevertheless."

"I don't know, Elsa. I am his wife, and it is my job to make sure his happiness is parallel with my own. It'd make me euphoric to know you have the man you loved in your presence and that you were happy, but I also want to make sure the man _I _loved was happy as well. And it _is _your palace..."

"Anna, where are you going with this?"

Taking a deep breath, Anna said with certainty. "I think Kristoff and I should move out...somewhere like...here!" Anna put a smile upon her face. "This is perfect, isn't it? Beautiful architecture and it's not as cold as it seems. And we could move our stuff into here and it'd feel just like home. Better than home. I know Kristoff would love the idea of having a house all to ourselves! And the baby could have so much room to play...ugh! It's perfect!"

Elsa smiled. Anna actually wanted to live in a house she created! Even though it was sad to know Anna would leave, it was also kind of a good thing. Besides, Hans and Elsa would have a much better chance at a new life in there. It did seem more logical for Elsa to stay in the ice palace, but the castle was a better fit for a queen. And she _knew _Hans would like it.

"Sounds good, if you're sure. You'll love it here. And if you want anything added or removed, just talk to me. I'll have it covered," Elsa told Anna with a wink. The sisters had forgiven each other, and when Elsa looked down from her hug with her sister, she saw Hans with tears in his eyes and a giant smile on his face. Everyone was _truly _happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily held the small parcel in her hand and weighed it, making sure it was light enough to attach to the collar around her dog's neck. The dog, who went by the name Dino, wagged it's tail and panted dumbly, finding the adventure exciting. It was a smart dog, therefore it was able to take directions nicely.

"Okay, Dino, remember what I'd told you," Lily whispered into Dino's ear. The ear twitched. "You are to take the parcel to the steps of the palace. There, you'll make any sort of noise to get the attention of the guards so they open the door. When you hear them coming to open it, run and hide. They'll pick up their 'present', and this whole mission will be resolved. Understand?" The dog wagged its tail harder in response, which was good enough for Lily.

She sent it trotting away, a devious plot in her mind that no one would think of for the sweet, shy girl who usually kept to herself.

* * *

Elsa yawned and stretched, just waking up from the night's slumber. She hadn't started to sleep in the same bed as Hans yet, even though he lived there with her. He slept in Anna's old room. Now, her sister had successfully moved into the ice palace and had a fuller belly now that she was about four months along.

Kristoff had taken it surprisingly well...for him. He'd been a bit concerned for Elsa, which was surprising since she'd hurt him. When she first came back, he'd given her a big hug and said he forgave her. He shook hands nicely with Hans, giving a small smile, and whispered something to him that Elsa couldn't decipher just from reading his lips.

The morning sun cast a long line of light on the floor, and when Elsa stepped onto it she felt the warmth it projected. As she made her way down the hall, she found controversy in the kitchen. The guards were yelling and snapping at the maids and cooks, and it was all a big commotion. And it only got louder when Elsa came into view.

"How could you allow this, your majesty?"

"What kind of hate crime is this supposed to be?!"

"It's definitely a death threat."

All of the words came spiraling at her which made Elsa feel dizzy. The only explanation wouldn't be given yet, so Elsa had to pry it out. "What is going on with you all? What 'hate crime'?"

One of the guards, a friendly fellow named Klaus, handed her a small wooden parcel with words engraved on the top, "For The Queen". With shaky hands, Elsa pulled the top off and gasped, horrified at what she saw.

There was what appeared to be blood smeared all over the sides and a soiled note folded up, streaks of the red liquid staining it. Not caring about the filthy fluid, Elsa picked up the letter and opened it, scanning the pages. Her eyes grew wider with each sentence until she believed they might pop out of her head.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_You do not know me. At least I hope, that. I must say I respect you and your powers, and I have no intention of calling you a witch or a monster. No...I am getting at much more. You see, I am a commoner. I've been disrespected everywhere I go, and I'm not what you'd call "stunning". However, I am not ugly either. I am just nothing special. All my life I've been discriminated, and I want that to end now. So, Queen Elsa, as you can already guess, this is not going to be one of your "favorite" letters._

_I am plotting to kill your sister, her husband, and Hans of the Southern Isles. That is, unless you'd like to give me exactly what I want. If not, I'll kill them all along with you._

_As I said before, I've never been respected. So, I want you to resign from your position as queen, and Anna her role as princess. After that, make sure I am royalty, and give me a coronation unlike any other. I will be queen. If this is done by tomorrow night, approximately by ten o'clock, then I will leave you and your loved ones alone and I will be an amazing queen. I promise you._

_Sincerely, your next Royal Highness._

Tears sprung to Elsa's eyes, realizing the words. This couldn't be happening...could it? She didn't know who was devoting this plan...therefore she couldn't stop it. She would have to resign from her spot of royalty? Anna too? Unless she wanted to be six feet under, that is. This wasn't fair. Elsa had never done anything to anyone. The worst thing she'd done to someone was sending a chunk of ice to slice through Kristoff, and the wound ended up not so bad.

Maids put a hand on Elsa's back, and guards assured her the villain would be taken care of. But how? This villain could live somewhere else than Arendelle for all they knew. She had until tomorrow night to fix this...but how? Resigning would be an easy way out...but that didn't seem fair. Elsa didn't want to leave her post as queen. And she wouldn't.

"Make sure you find them. I don't care how you do it, but just do...okay?" Elsa told the guards as they nodded their heads. She gave a solemn nod and then rushed upstairs to Hans' room. He was most likely asleep.

When she woke him up and showed him the letter, he let her collapse into his arms. She sobbed openly, feeling comfortable in the arms of Hans. She needed to alarm Anna and Kristoff before it was too late. They'd lock up the castle. And then they'd stay there until the madman was caught and hopefully hanged.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were dozing peacefully on the bed, Kristoff's hand laying on her slightly swollen belly. They'd been exhausted from unloading boxes and hauling furniture into the household. The ice palace was a beautiful home, and it would do well for the expecting parents. Anna had been stressed lately with the thoughts of being a mother and the new home, but sleeping peacefully in the arms of the man she loved was an amazing medicine.

A loud knock came at the door, which upset Anna as she opened her eyes. When she was about to get up, Kristoff shook his head and made a gesture for her to stay on the bed. He stood and came down the stairs and opened the double doors, which revealed two guards from the castle: Klaus and Oskar. Kristoff smiled politely but was genuinely concerned as to why the guards came to their new home. Klaus and Oskar didn't smile back, but pushed past Kristoff into the ice castle.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked.

Klaus sighed. "Is Anna in earshot?"

"Depends whether she's awake or not. If she is awake, it depends on how loud you say what you're about to say," Kristoff replied honestly, offering the men a chair which they gratefully took, relieved to sit after the hike up the mountain. Kristoff was a bit weary about that when Anna proposed the idea for they'd get less visitors.

Kristoff remembered Oskar being the unfriendly man with the big stomach and cold eyes. His lips were turned down in a frown and he was staring oddly at Kristoff, as if in pity Kristoff did not require. Oskar finally, wiping a coat of sweat off his forehead, opened his mouth and said, "Someone is planning to kill you, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, and Hans. You are not safe up here alone. The queen has requested Klaus and I keep you both protected up here until that person is found."

"Wait...what!?"

Klaus gave him a sad smile. "Kristoff, we assure you, we have tons of guards searching Arendelle and areas around it for the person who sent the letter to Queen Elsa. We have the best team of people searching for the writer behind the letter and we're doing all we can. Oskar and I will keep you safe until that person is found."

"I only want the best for my wife and upcoming child," Kristoff told the guards.

"We understand," Oskar snapped with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"There's no need to worry. It'll be taken care of," Klaus assured him, standing and helping himself to a cup of tea from the new kitchen Elsa added shortly before Anna and Kristoff moved in. When he had his steaming cup of tea and was perched on the chair once again. Kristoff nervously glanced towards all the openings in the house, like the windows and the door. Klaus, noticing this, said, "Don't worry. More guards are being sent from the Southern Isles. They'll arrive sometime next week."

Kristoff watched Oskar sharply, making a mental list of all the reasons he shouldn't trust him. He did the same for Klaus, but if it was true, that there really was someone plotting to kill them, then the guards were right to come stay and watch over the place. Kristoff would definitely feel much better with them protecting his family. "Thank you," Kristoff retorted, shaking their hands. He ran one of his hands through his thick blond hair. "Make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge, and if you get tired you can-"

"We hardly sleep. We can't guard if we sleep," Oskar barked and grabbed a cup of tea for himself. Kristoff _almost _tore the cup from the fat man's hands.

Klaus gestured for him to keep quiet and smiled kindly, once again, at Kristoff. "Now, inform Anna. Nicely, please. If she's scared it'll only make things harder."

* * *

Anna was still in shock, holding her stomach protectively. "Are they sure?"

"Yes. Someone is plotting to kill us and Elsa."

"Well of course she's safe in that castle, but what about us? We have but two guards, and if you think about it, only one. Oskar has always been a bit too fat to actually protect anyone." Anna nervously looked around her, as if thinking the killer was in the same room. Up until now, her new home at been so perfect. But now...it was anything but.

Kristoff sighed and lay a hand on her fragile shoulder. "More guards are being sent in from the Southern Isles. They're arriving sometime next week."

_"Next week!? _You said the killer was giving us until tomorrow night! Kristoff, we'll be dead by next week!" Tears sprung to Anna's eyes and rolled down her rosy cheeks. Kristoff wrapped his strong arms around her and held her while she wept, listening to her cry about their baby, their marriage, and her sister. She hoped Elsa would find a way out this and save them all.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you or the baby," Kristoff told her and kissed her cheek. She nodded, but continued to cry. How could she believe him? Yes, he was a big, strong man, but the killer was probably smart and quick and strong_er._

Eventually, she wept herself into sleep, tears drying on her pale face. Kristoff laid with her for a few moments before approaching the balcony and looking out into the night. The killer was out there, counting down the hours until ten o'clock, when they'd kill everyone Elsa held dear. Kristoff stared at Arendelle, lights still twinkling from the castle. Elsa was definitely still awake, making plans. This made Kristoff feel a lot better, knowing Elsa, a smart girl, doing anything and everything to save her loved ones.

And that was all he cared about, staring back at his wife and her belly with his unborn child inside.


End file.
